


Season 15, Episode 21

by StarkTony1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda 15 x 20, Fix It Fic, Heaven, M/M, Not coping, carry on (writing the fix it fics), might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: What really happened next??? IDK I can't cope with THAT shitshow of an ending
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Season 15, Episode 21

Dean slowly begins to realise, that being dead, actually dead dead; body burnt and all that Heaven crap, isn’t that bad.

Sure, he misses many aspects of being alive, heck anyone would. He misses it in the little moments. The waking up and having Miracle jump on his bed. Eating cheeseburgers and pie. 

He misses drinking a beer after a case.

He misses the thrill of hunting down the monster of the week.

He misses the Bunker.

He misses Sam.

Bobby on his arrival had said time worked differently up here and that after Jack and Castiel had fixed Heaven it was a different image to what it used to be. Dean hoped that after being raised by his brother, Castiel and himself that was why Jack had changed the rules. But he knew in his heart it was because of how he had changed his Angel.

And dammit, yes Cas was his angel. His funny, dorky trench-coat wearing Angel. Castiel.

He hadn’t seen much of Cas in Heaven due to him being busy with Jack but he pops by at the Roadhouse every so often. Not long enough for them to speak, a brief _hey_ and a hug. But that’s it, that’s all.

He was fairly sure he’d been in heaven a few months, but it could’ve been years for Earth. Sam might even be joining him soon.

He hopes not, he loves his brother, but he wants Sam to live. To live the life, _he_ never got a chance to want.

And above all else, so he can look down from Heaven at his Sammy growing old and finally losing that damn Rapunzel head-of-hair.

* * *

There’s a brief rustling of feathers behind him. From his position at the Roadhouse and Ellen’s knowing smirk, it’s Castiel.

But he knows that, he always knows Cas.

Dean turned around on the barstool and ignored the wolf whistle coming from Ash’s corner.

“Hello Dean”.

“Heya Cas…” Dean smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Cas patted his back in the hug before he pulled back.

“We need to talk…it’s about Sam…there’s something wrong. We need to go back to Earth to fix things before Dabb-a-Singer destroys it”.


End file.
